One kiss at a time
by ZombieAngel
Summary: Humans & vampires lived in peace until the vampire Zeref changed it all, now Levy & her friends free humans from the vampire blood farms but they come across a gang of elite soldiers & she held prisoner by the captain Gajeel, then Zeref wants to kill all the humans so the vampires must band together with the humans to save their food and lives LEMON later, M rated, Gajevy!
1. Chapter 1

**One kiss at a time**

 **By: Zombie angel**

 **Chapter one: Daylight**

I do not own Fiary Tail or any of the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, anyways, here is my first, proper, multi chapter story, hope you like it and don't forget to review :3 photo by an artist called Blanania.

* * *

The world use to be in harmony, humans and vampires lived in balance, only taking what was needed, they grew together, lived together... loved together. That was... until the new king, an evil and merciless vampire called Zeref, took the throne... he was disgusted that humans no longer feared his kind. He wanted darkness to reign, he demanded humans to live like wanted criminals, scuttling around in the alleys just trying to survive. So... he had his wish, vampires took more than their fill, attacking humans at random for more than just food, it was for sport. Humans were farmed, taken to facilities to be bred and drained every day, they were rounded up like cattle, except a few who managed to slip through the cracks. She and her friends were some of these few, the resistance... 'Fairy Tail' a band of humans who were slowly taking back their world one farm bank at a time... until he came along.

"Did you see the group of humans they brought in, they looked so thin and frail... I highly doubt even our kids could make a meal out of them!?" The guard laughed behind her as she took the metal tray, her hazel eyes stared around, seeing friends dotted around the exits and they were all looking to her for her signal. Her heart was racing as she nodded and turned to the two vampires at the halls main doors. Her white, hospital like gown span with her and she circled her neck against the leather collar that irritated her skin.

"Excuse me, my collar is too tight, could you adjust it please!" She said in a croaky voice like her neck was being constricted and the two men looked down at her with a glare. One bared his large fangs while the other walked up to her, reaching around to grab the straps of her collar pulling at her blue locks to get to it. She let out a steady breath, the blade sliding from her lips and she spotted the blue veins protruding from his neck. With enough speed to ache her neck, she sliced the blade across his skin, deep enough to catch his vein and he stumbled back, blood splurged from the wound and she dropped the tray, grabbing the metal stake from under her skirt that was tucked in to the white leggings of the uniform. The other vampire snarled as he dived towards her, she could hear voices and screams as her friends took out the other blood suckers. Her adrenaline was pumping as she scowled, she kicked out, hitting him in the groin once he was close and he doubled over, giving her enough time to grab him by his brown locks and slam his face into her knee. The vampire hissed in pain and grabbed his face, leaving his chest open and she plunged the stake in to his heart, it only went in an inch or two until she slammed the man into the white wall, piercing his dead heart. He let out a screech and began flailing in pain, she ducked as his skin began to blister and flame, ash spilt from his mouth as he coughed and without warning, the vampire exploded, her metal spike fell to the floor with a thunk and she started at the shocked vampire who was holding his throat in pain. She knelt down, slamming the spike in to his chest cavity and watching him do the same before looking around. Her friends had successfully taken out the rest of the guards and she walked up to the prisoners who were shaking in disbelief. There was about thirty of them, ranging from mid forties to little children and she yanked off her collar.

"Levy, we have to hurry, the other guards will be here any second!" She heard one of her team mates yell and she nodded.

"You heard him, we're here to get you out, follow them, me and Team B will hold them off, Lucy, get the civilians out!" She yelled and the people nodded as they ran towards the smaller team of seven while her team of six stayed in the dinner hall, there was only two exits, the one behind them led in to the open grounds while the one her friends and her stood at was the entrance that led further in to the facility. Levy glared as she gripped her stake, her body was shaking with anticipation as she braced for the vampires to come crawling in like ants.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Her team mate, Natsu questioned and she gave him a wary look, his pink hair was stuck to his skin with sweat and his black eyes glared in confusion. She understood why he was so cautious, vampires weren't known for letting their food get away and that was putting everyone on edge.

"Maybe they just gave up, I mean, word must have hit them that Fairy Tail has taken three farms already..." Jet said and she frowned at him, that was very... very unlikely and to be honest they would still put up a fight.

"Don't be stupid, they're vampires, why would they give up!?" His brother, Droy scoffed and they were just about to begin arguing when she shot them an angry scowl.

"Now is _not_ the time you two!" She hissed and they gulped then went back in to a defensive stance, getting ready to fight for all they were worth.

"Your friend is right... us vampires don't give up, we evolve, unlike you puny humans!" A deep voice snarled and she glared around but the source of the voice was no where to be seen.

"Come out leech... we can't end this if we can't see you!" She snapped and there was a low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. Something didn't feel right, it felt like her whole body was frozen with fear when she noticed where the voice was coming from. Slowly, she tilted her head up seeing the dark shape looming closer, right on top of her and she yelped as someone tackled her out of the way. Levy looked up to see Natsu holding her tight and glaring at the man who just tried to stomp on her, peering round him, she went rigid with terror.

"What's wrong humans... wasn't expecting me... or my men!?" He cackled as several more dark shapes fell from the rafters, landing all around them but he... he was the most terrifying. The vampire stood over six foot and his black, long neck, sleeveless shirt clung to his muscles, his long, obsidian hair fell down his broad back and he had metal studs dotted around his face, ears and arms. He had a cloak on, much like the rest of the men around them and he wore white, baggy pants tucked in to black, studded boots. His eyes though, she felt captured by them... such a brilliant red, she'd never seen such eyes, it felt like they were pulling her in. She slowly pushed Natsu away, unable to look away from those eyes, they were calling her, begging her to go to him. "That's right... come little one, ghihi...!" He grinned, his large fangs made her quiver as she walked towards him.

"Levy, stop, what are you doing!?" She heard Jet and Droy yell but she couldn't speak, she couldn't even look at them, she wanted to stop, she was scared and could feel her stake slipping from her fingers until it fell to the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he opened his arms to her, his smile felt sickening as she stopped inside his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh... your human males are so weak... why don't you join me and we can stay together, be my play thing...!" He whispered harshly in her ears and her head began to nod despite wanting to be anywhere but near him. She knew what he was doing, compulsion but she couldn't break free, she was trapped and he span her round to face her horrified friends. Once they broke eye contact, she was out of her trance and began struggling as he held her jaw and around her waist, chuckling as he licked his lips. "I want you to watch as they tear your friends apart, then... I'm going to turn you... you'll become that which you hate most... would you like me to do that, to make you mine, once I turn you, you're sired to me... you'll do everything I say... mine, how would that feel!?" He hissed in her ears as she whimpered, she elbowed and kicked, punching and screaming as she tried to break free.

"Guys, run... please... get everyone out... please!" She begged, they stood no chance against these vampires... they were the shadow gang... she should have known they were going to run in with them but it was just their bad luck that they didn't have their big weapons. It was such a small farm, they left them in the buses, thinking they wouldn't need them, how stupid was that?

"Levy... no... we're not leaving you!" Gray, another team mate yelled and she nodded as the vampire holding her licked up her neck, making her squirm as her heart began to race. They had no choice, the shadow gang were elite soldiers of the Vampire phantom platoon, it would be suicide and they were needed, they were good fighters, she was just a the strategist, like Freed. She was expendable but they were muscle that was needed.

"Yes you are... tell... tell everyone I'm sorry but you have to go, these are the shadow gang, you won't stand a chance, it's still light outside so go, they can't follow you past the doors!" She yelled at them and they all looked at her with pained eyes as Natsu cursed and followed her orders, the vampires didn't even follow them as they ran to the door. Gray opened it and took one last look back before shaking his head in anger and running outside, her heart felt like it was breaking and the vampires chuckled.

"Smart move... but at the end of the day, that won't make a difference, your kind is nothing but cattle to be bred and dead... silly human!" The vampire snarled in her ear and she scoffed, trying to show no fear despite shaking like a leaf.

"You may see us as cattle but humans... we persevere through everything, you leeches are parasites and just like every parasite, we will find a cure and you will die!" She snapped back and the vampire laughed in her ears as he smelt her hair and began nibbling her skin, he cut it gently with a fang, making her wince and he licked the thin line of blood that trickled down her shoulder.

"Bravery is such an admirable thing but... I won't mind if you scream..." he whispered and she went rigid before her whole neck felt like it was on fire, like someone was sliding a hot poker down her skin and she shrieked.

His fangs were deep in her flesh, tearing it and letting the blood pour as he drank from her, his men itched to taste her but they knew better than to touch _his_ prey. He felt like his body was being doused in honey, her blood was so rich and sweet, the smooth liquid trickled down his throat as he growled. She stopped screaming and was panting, whimpering in his grasp like a frightened pup, he scent was driving him crazy, filling him whole like the sun he had forgotten so long ago. He gasped, his red eyes glowing as he let go of her throat and she slumped in his arms, passing out from blood loss and he grinned as he licked his blood soaked lips.

"I think I've found my knew feeder... you boys can fight between who has Ingrid, just know... this human is now mine, if anyone so much as looks at her, I'll tear you limb from limb!" He smirked yet his eyes all but screamed murder. His men had no dispute over the fact and gladly began arguing over who got to finally drink from the captains very best blood bank. Ingrid was bred from the sweetest blood feeders and so, was like fine wine, though she was no where near as beautiful as the human in his arms. Yes, the little bluenette was petite in most ways but she had such exotic features, her pink lips were plump and pouting, her eyes were wide and gold, so full of life and her hair was the colour of the sky he longed to see. She was like a little glimpse of daylight and he needed that... he needed her... .


	2. Chapter 2

**One kiss at a time**

 **By: Zombie angel**

 **Chapter two: Resistance**

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, anyways, here is my first, proper, multi chapter story, hope you like it and don't forget to review :3 photo by an artist called Blanania.

* * *

Her head was spinning like a top as she woke up... her stomach felt like she hadn't eaten for days and she blinked at the dim light of the room. Wait... where was she?! In a panic, she shot up, staring around the room and she heard chains rattled, the heavy metal was cold against her ankle and she pulled back the dark, brown blankets, seeing the metal shackle clasped around her thin leg. Levy's heart was racing painfully as she took in her surroundings, okay, she was in a bedroom and she was still alive, that was a good sign. She got up shakily from the bed, her legs felt weak and she turned her head, feeling the ache on her neck and she went to rub it, feeling the gauze stuck to her skin. Oh, that was right, she was attacked... but why was she alive? It didn't make sense and she didn't like that one bit. With a slow sigh to calm her nerves she saw that the chain was attached to another chain on the metal frame of the bed, to tangled to remove. This person really didn't want her leaving which was unsettling, she looked around, attempting to find something to use as a weapon, the wardrobe was to far away but there was small bedside table next to her. Levy searched the first drawer, seeing nothing but oddments, a watch, a cross... why would a vampire have a cross? A photo, it was of a young boy and a woman, the photo was grey and white and they both looked very happy. The woman was tall, slender and very beautiful, her long, dark hair fell down her shoulder and she wore a light, shapeless dress with short sleeves, the little boy was in a white suite and his eyes looked slightly frightened but his smile was bright and large. She put the photo back and searched the second draw, finding a pencil, it was sharp enough and she tucked it in to her leggings, looking down she saw her blood soaked top and gasped, it looked like she had been murdered! Levy shook her head and pressed on, finding a gun with bullets in but they were normal bullets, human killing bullets, they wouldn't so much as even scratch a vampires. She got to the bottom drawer and found her metal stake just as the door flung open and she held it up cautiously.

"You're not going to kill me..." he said in a monotone voice as he entered the room and she glared at the vampire that had bitten her, his cloak was off and she saw the three slash scars on his arms, vampires didn't get scars... which meant he had been turned.

"And why am I not going to do that?!" She snapped and watched as he placed a tray of food on the bed, vampires didn't eat so was that food for her? Her golden eyes lit up at the sight of fresh fruit, they were like a delicacy back home, not to mention a ham and salad sandwich and a glass of fresh orange juice, oh god her stomach was grumbling like crazy now.

"Because I'm your protection against the thirteen other soldiers waiting any moment to tear your jugular out and trust me, you don't stand a chance against them... so you're not going to kill me" he told her and she grumbled, he was right but why was he protecting her? Why was he feeding her? None of it was making sense. Her stomach growled again and he motioned towards the food, a studded brow going up in amusement and she glared.

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it... you're a vampire and not to be trusted!?" She growled and he shrugged indifferently.

"Makes no difference to me if you do or do not trust me, starve for all I care!" He said and she peered curiously at him, he was very odd for a vampire. She lowered her guard slowly and walked towards the bed, picking up a grape from the pile and gently putting it in her mouth. As she chewed her stomach ached for more, the sweet taste filled her mouth and she began eating, putting her stake on the bed and happily tucking in to the meal. "So... Levy, what is such a small thing doing fighting vampires like me?" He questioned and she gave him a duh? look, what kind of stupid question was that?

"Because humans aren't cattle and I wont let vampires treat my fellow people like it, my grandfather once told me that we use to live in a time of peace when he was a young boy... I don't understand why it changed but I'll do anything to change it back...!" She grumbled out and she scowled up at the vampire who scoffed in amusement.

"I was there in that time, you humans were taking liberties, using my people for war because we were indestructible, you weren't afraid of us and we should be feared, I could break you like a toothpick, that should terrify you and that is how it should be, we're stronger, better, healthier, we live forever, what do you have that vampires do not!?" He argued and she shook her head in anger.

"Hah, we have a heart... we know what love is, we hold compassion and hope, that is what keeps us going, we may not be as strong as you or quick and we may get sick and die but we will be much more than your kind will ever be... we are human... we are beautiful... we live, we die but in that time we glow brighter than the sun because we make the most of it, we make our own paths and our own dreams and we fight for what we believe in, you... parasites are like a bad dream and just like dreams... you will end by my hand or the generation after, you will be wiped out!" She growled back, standing to face him and he snarled down at her. "And I am not afraid... dying is part of human nature... but I know I've lived, I've helped people, I've seen my loved ones grow up... if I died tomorrow I would die happy and you... you'll die alone... completely and utterly unloved and forgotten!" She spat and the large vampire bared his fangs in anger.

"You're pathetic... you're weak, I could break you so easily an-!"

"Then why haven't you, are you scared... is it because I have a beating heart and you want one... well, why is it that you haven't killed me!?" She yelled at him and he looked at her a little shocked before stepping towards her and she held up the stake. "I may have no protection if I kill you but it would be one more vampire out of the way so stay away from... me..." her voice trailed off as he stared in to her eyes and her mind became foggy. She should have remembered to not look him in the eye! Why had she been so careless, her fingers released the spike and she felt herself glaring at him despite her face becoming emotionless.

"You're not going to kill me... and I won't kill you, for now... you rouse my curiousness so for now, you get to live but make no mistake I will kill you if you threaten me again!" He growled at her, stepping closer and grabbing her by the waist to pull her closer. She didn't know why but her heart was beating a million beats a second and she couldn't think, she could only hear him, like he was her centre of gravity. "Now, you've been asleep for a couple days and I'm dwindling on a low blood supply so be a good pet and let me have a drink..." he whispered, uttering out the words like a dirty secret and she shivered as he bent down, once he broke eyes contact she pushed against him.

"Get your hands off of me, I'm not a walking blood bag!" She yelled and he wrapped his other arm around her elbows, stopping her from moving as he licked the skin of her neck. Levy groaned and shivered, feeling her body heat up at his touch and she kicked, desperately trying to break free but it was no use. Her hazel eyes widened in pain as he ripped the gauze from her neck and sank his fangs in to her flesh, slower this time and she hissed, tears streaming down her face at the pain. It wasn't the first time she had been bitten but the way he bit her, it was almost a tingling pain, like having a hot water being poured over her, it started at the bite then worked it's way down, enveloping her. He growled into her neck as his tongue lapped at the escaping tendrils of blood that fell over her shoulder, she gripped his shirt tightly, her knuckles going white as she tried not to cry and he released his hold. She swayed for a moment, feeling a dizziness sweep over her and she shook her head, immediately regretting it as the fresh bite sent painful shocks down her spine.

"I never thought a human could taste so good...!" He smirked and she scowled up at him as she held her neck, her wiped the drops of her blood from his lips and licked them off his fingers, only smudging it more with his blood stained tongue. She kept her eyes on his forehead, refusing to look directly at him, she had to remember that, to keep her eyes from him and she brought her hand to her neck. It was soaked with the red liquid and she held her hand against the wound, she felt sickened and violated... something about his bite felt almost intimate and she wasn't sure if she liked it or if it was just a made up feeling created by his compulsion.

"You bastard!" She snarled, ducking and grabbing her stake, he reacted quickly jumping backwards as she sliced with it, missing him by half and inch and he raised a brow in amusement.

"Oh, so the little hunter wants to play this game... I should warn you, I don't play fair!" He purred and she hissed, what kind of game was she playing? She wanted to kill him, to see him explode with her stake in-bedded in his skin.

"Shut up, I'm not playing... you're dead, if it's that last thing I do, I'm going to kill you, I'd rather die than be some sort of blood bank for you!" She yelled and ran at him he was expecting the stake and held up his hand arrogantly, that smirk soon fell though as she slid, gliding on her knees and she thrust the stake into his thigh. He growled in pain and she jumped back, her hand coming up to his jaw as he bent to pull the stake out, he was taken by surprise and fell backwards with a groan, blood dripped from his now, broken lips. Once he was on the floor she jumped on top of him, pulling the pencil from her leggings and going to thrust it in his chest. He quickly put his hand up, grabbing her wrist and effortlessly stopping her and squeezing her wrist painfully, Levy groaned and tried to keep hold of the _weapon_ as long as she could but his hold only got tighter and she felt her wrist crack, making her drop the pencil with a yelp.

"Gajeel, the boss wants... to... see... should I tell him you're busy?" Someone said and they both looked up angrily, there was a dark skinned man with a moon shaped scar on his right eye in the doorway. He looked amused as he stared at them both and Levy jumped off of the vampire below now identified as Gajeel, she'd heard his name before and she was actually quite stunned. Gajeel wasn't known to be a vampire who kept humans alive, every story she'd heard was of him slaughtering humans... but there he was, making a game out of the fact she wanted to kill him.

"Ah... Lily, tell him I'll be in there soon, let me just clean up!" He grinned and the dark vampire, Lily nodded before looking at her and winking, then leaving the room. "Well, as much fun as that was, shorty, I've been summoned, behave while I'm gonna and I might give you a treat..." Gajeel teased and she growled at him, she wasn't a pet and she watched as he got up. He didn't hold any decency as he began tugging his shirt off and she stared at him for a moment, angrily appreciating the defined muscles of his torso. She hated how attractive he was considering she wanted to shove her stake through his heart, he coughed and she blinked up at it to see his amused expression and she felt her cheeks flare up. "Enjoying the show?" He grinned and she scoffed, turning away and going to fold her arms when her wrist ached with pain. She hissed as she looked down to the the thick bruise forming on her skin and she cursed, she had to be more careful, after all, she was more fragile than him. With a huff, she walked over to the bed and sat down, her chain rattled all the way and she slumped back with a sigh. She felt dirty and her whole body was groaning in pain and exhaustion, she wanted a warm bath and fresh clothes and more importantly, she wanted to see her friends. Levy chewed her lips as she thought and she listened to Gajeel rustling around before the door opened and closed, she closed her eyes and began making a mental note of plans to escape. If it was the last thing she did... she was going to resist everyone of his actions, she was going to keep fighting until her dying breath. She'd come to far to give up, determination was flowing through her veins as she sat thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**One kiss at a time**

 **By: Zombie angel**

 **Chapter three: Extinction?**

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, anyways, here is my first, proper, multi chapter story, hope you like it and don't forget to review :3 photo by an artist called Blanania.

* * *

"So any idea on what the big guy wants?" Gajeel asked as he walked beside his long time friend and vice captain, Lily. As he walked he was doing up the belt on his black trousers, he looked slightly dishevelled with his hair a wild mess and the was still blood on his lips from that damn punch. He had to hand it to the little human, she was a lot more capable than she looked, he should have known that watching her deal with the two guards from the farm. She was a fighter, he liked that about her, his last feeder was weak and didn't put up fights, she was numb and didn't even flinch when he bit her. Levy, she was different, her blood was full of energy, she was like a battery, he drained her but she'd just recharge and come back ten fold.

"Something about taking out the Fairies once and for all..." Lily answered, his voice was clipped and angry and Gajeel understood why. They were both turned at a prime, fighting age and they had tasted what life was like, they had felt the sun and longed to touch it but they forever had to live in the shadows. Gajeel was turned a long time ago and so, he barely remembered what it was like to be human, he'd forgotten what a beating heart felt like... he'd forgotten all other emotions but hatred, anger, disgust and amusement. He killed because he felt something other than the blackness, he felt powerful, holding someone's life in his hands, it was euphoric, like he was a god. Though hearing that his boss wanted to take out the Fairies made his stomach churn slightly, knowing that Fairy Tail was her family... knowing how sad she would be if they were gone. They were the reason she had such fire in her veins, she lived for them, to see that they made it through the day, he didn't want her to lose that fire.

"I see... and I guess that involves me" he grumbled and Lily nodded, he glared around, staring at the wooden walls of peeling, yellow paint and rotten, wooden floors. Why did he feel so torn? It felt like he didn't want to upset her... he didn't want her to hate him, even though she already did.

"So... you're knew feeder seems spirited!" Lily laughed, changing their ominous topic to something better and Gajeel chuckled.

"She is... the little things got a lot of attitude for such a small person, I'll tell you that, she doesn't look it but she can do some damage!" He smirked, rubbing his jaw and Lily nodded with a scoff.

"Trust me, I can tell, she looked like she was gonna' hand you your balls on a plate...!" He joked and Gajeel shivered... he had no doubt that she probably would if she had the chance.

"She tastes so different as well, you know like how Laxus explained the taste of Mira... she tastes just like that, like... well, life I guess" Gajeel told him and Lily raised a white brow, his brown eyes full of curiosity.

"Who would have thought you'd find your life inside a little bluenette such as her, eh?" He said and Gajeel chuckled. His maker once said that vampires had an eternal partner... they called those partners _life_ because they feel like how life was imagined to be. He knew she was his life but she hated him, she wanted to kill him and she'd never accept him but he didn't mind keeping her with him, after all, she was now his, there was no one to stop him from making her his completely but she hated vampires and he didn't want to deem her to an eternal life that she didn't want. His train of thought was stopped as they got to a pair of heavy, oak, double doors and he pushed them open, instantly being greeted by his team mates. They nodded respectfully at him as he walked towards the large conference table where his superiors sat, all in suits and shirts while he stood in a pair of black jeans, his studded boots and a black T-shirt.

"Gajeel... have you been attacked... you have blood on your lips?" A man with a long grey beard asked, his red eye was squinting inquisitively at him as the other was covered by an eye patch.

"Lets just say my feeder is a lively little thing, Hades!" He grinned with an ominous chuckle as he took his seat on the end of the table, while the other men sat neatly, he put his feet on the desk and put his hand behind his head, licking the mixture of his blood and Levys off of his lips. "So what's the plan then, how are we to take these flees out?" Gajeel questioned, going straight to business and there was a chuckle from the darkest corner of the room, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"You like getting straight to the point, brother..." the voice said and he eyes widened as the vampire came from the shadows, his long, spiked, white hair was slicked back and hung in a loose pony tail, his suit masterfully tailored and his bright, blue, cat like eyes shone like beacons.

"Acnologia... I wasn't aware you were back..." Gajeel growled as he narrowed his eyes upon his apparent _brother_ , they weren't brothers at all, they were just made by the same vampire but Acnologia loved to push Gajeels buttons. He was worse than Gajeel, that was something most people feared because Gajeel was ruthless, he was evil and he knew that but Acnologia... he was a true monster... Zerefs right hand man... his masters pet who would do anything, if Zeref said he wanted a town slaughtered then he would gladly make the streets run red with blood. Gajeel had trained for decades and broke his sire bond with Zeref but Acnologia, he didn't even have to be sired to do what Zeref said.

"Oh... that breaks my heart brother... but this isn't a friendly chat... I'm here on orders of Zeref, to deliver a message..." he said and Gajeel sat up straight, his red eyes searching the mans before him who only grinned with mischief.

"And what would that be?!" Gajeel bit out, noticing how all the other vampires had kept completely silent despite being his superiors, they all had their head hung down as if to terrified to make eye contact with him. Unlike him, they were equally matched, equally fast... just as strong as each other and sometimes, just as evil.

"We are no longer collecting humans... we've found a source just as equally satisfying, Zerefs greatest researches created it... we're killing them all, of course, if you wish to keep some then that is your decision but from now on, all humans resisting to go to the farms are to be annihilated, we have no use for resistance... henceforth, all Fairy tail or any one whom associates with it are to be killed where they stand!" Acnologia smirked and Gajeels jaw dropped.

"He can't do that, it is our nature to feed from humans... anything less will make us sick... he knows this, has he tried this new blood on vampire, has it worked?!" Gajeel argued, standing up abruptly and Acnologia snarled.

"He is our king, do not forget that, he can do as he wishes and as of yet, no... but he has faith that we will be fine, vampires our immortal after all!" Acnologia snapped and Gajeel shook his head in disbelief.

"You are putting you life in to the hands of a man that is going to single handedly make is extinct, we're dwindling numbers as it is... so far the whole of the east has been wiped out, we can not take this risk, you are putting to much faith in the strength of us, just because we can't be killed by human means such as disease and ageing doesn't mean we can't die by this... for all we know this alternative could come with side effects if he hasn't tested it on vampires yet!" Gajeel shot back and Acnologia bared his fangs in warning but Gajeel refused to back down. "Further more, humans are our natural prey, that is like telling a lion to start hunting flies... the natural course of the food chain doesn't go that way!" He added and Acnologia slammed his hand on the desk, shattering it under his strength and the others hissed as they backed away.

"Do not question him, he is your maker, show some respect and as for the food chain, we've evolved since then... we're taking the world into the dark ages brother... and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" The man spat and smirked as Gajeel glared at him, how could they do it? It made him sick to the stomach and he snarled as he turned to walk away. "You're either with us or against us, brother... chose wisely!" He heard Acnologia shout and he grit his teeth from going to rip out his throat.

"Men... if you wish to stay then I won't stop you, those who want to leave with me... you can but should you change your mind half way through... I will kill you!" He snapped as he walked to the doors, Lily following close behind and he heard a few of his men follow him out.

"You may leave for now brother, but should we meet again... my hands are tied and I will be forced to take you out!" Acnologia called after him and he hissed in anger as he shook his head.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" One of his men asked and he thought for a moment, there had to be more vampires who went against such course of action.

"First, we have to side with the humans and that may be easier said than done... with our reputation... then we have to find more vampires like us... one's who still want humans..." he said and Lily nodded in agreement. "They won't get away with this..." he grumbled as he walked towards the mens quarters. "Grab your belongings, we leave at sundown, no questions!" He snapped and the men agreed as they all went in to their respective rooms, packing their stuff.

"Gajeel... but what happens from here on out?" Lily asked and he held the handle to his room, pausing to think and honestly, he had no idea on what to do yet.

"I guess we go to war..." he answered and Lily nodded before heading to his own room, he opened his door to see Levy attempting to use the pencil to free her shackle. As soon as she saw him, she stood up, holding the sharp writing implement with a fiercely adorable look of determination. "As cute as that looks, we have no time for this, we're leaving... you're taking us to Fairy Tail!" He said and she dropped the pencil in shock.

"I'd rather die than tell you where Fairy Tail is!" She snapped and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"If you don't then they'll die... Zeref is going to kill them all, not just them, every human is to be slaughtered, if you want them to survive then you'll take us!" He yelled back at her and she glared at him.

"I don't believe you, why would Zeref kill of his only source of food!?" She growled and he shook his head as he began to clean out his closet.

"That's just it, you're not the only source any more... he's created a new source which means you die and unlike some, we'd rather drink from humans... maybe we can live in peace again but that won't happen if you're all dead!" He exclaimed and he heard her gasp, he turned to her with a handful of his clothes and thrust a long, light green T-shirt at her. "Get dressed, we can't have you going back there looking like you've been murdered!" He ordered and she stuttered but did as he said, he turned, giving her some privacy as he backed his belongings in a duffel bag, not caring for the stuff in the drawers. Once he had turned back around she was pulling her fluffy, blue hair from the collar of his shirt and for a second, he swore he felt his heart beat. Seeing her in his own clothes made him feel almost... warm inside but he shook the feeling away, he couldn't afford to be thinking about that right now.

"How do I know you're not lying to me in order to wipe out the resistance?" She asked and looked up at him as he tried to find a plausible reason.

"You... can't... but you're going to have to, I like drinking human blood and yes, killing humans comes natural to me but making humans extinct is not what I want..." he told her and she stood, watching him, glaring at him like she was trying to see inside his soul.

"O...Okay... but if you try and kill any of us... our best will take you down in a heart beat!" She warned and he nodded, Gajeel walked up to her, visibly seeing her go tense and he moved slower as he bent down, clutching each side of the shackle and ripping it away. Levy sighed and bent down once he stood up, rubbing the bruised skin of her ankle.

"We have to leave now, the suns going down and we'll only have about ten hours to get as far away from here as we can..." he said and she nodded, he grabbed her wrist without thinking and she hissed in pain, pulling away and he stared back at her in confusion.

"Humans aren't as strong as you... we get wounded easily... and you bruised my wrist when we were fighting..." She explained and he grumbled, he didn't have time for her to be complaining about being hurt. With a sigh he bit in to his wrist, his fangs slicing against the skin but he didn't feel anything.

"Drink my blood, it'll heal your wounds faster..." he mumbled and she looked at him in disgust for a moment before staring at her bruised skin... she through as she nibbled her little... plump lips and reached out, taking his arm in her small hands. They were soft on his skin and he watched as she parted her lips, closing her eyes as they touched his flesh and she began to lick away the blood around the wound before suckling the wound itself. He groaned, feeling the ache to have her right there and then as another sort of hunger stirred but he bit his lips and pushed it down. Gajeel let her drink for a minute or two then she pulled away, wiping the blood from around her lips and he smirked at the dazed look in her golden eyes. "Let's get going shorty!" He grinned and took her hand this time, she felt tense but he didn't let go as they walked out of the room to where his men were waiting. Five out of thirteen wasn't a confident number but he didn't mind as he relayed the plan to his team mates. He wasn't going to let humans die out when he'd only just found his life... it was a war now and for once... he felt like he was fighting for the right reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

**One kiss at a time**

 **By: Zombie angel**

 **Chapter four: Reunion**

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, anyways, here is my first, proper, multi chapter story, hope you like it and don't forget to review :3 photo by an artist called Blanania.

* * *

Levy shivered in the the back of the car with him, Lily was driving via the directions he had given her while Gajeel stayed in the back with her and another two of his men while the last rode in front with the vice captain. The two soldiers she didn't know stared at her hungrily but never even tried to get close to her, not with him there at least.

"We should get to Fairy Tail a couple hours before sundown... then, you go in first... explain the situation to your ring leader, we'll stay in the car and wait for you to come out..." he told her and she nodded but didn't make eye contact with him, she didn't want him using his compulsion on her. The entirety of the ride was spent in an awkward silence, occasionally she would answer bluntly to any questions asked of her, refusing to divulge in any further information about the resistance. Leaving out the fact that there were several more bands, Mermaid Heel, Sabre-tooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and many more that they didn't know about. The sky was turning a pale blue by the time that they got to the location of the base and she told them to stop where they were, under a large oak tree that would shield the sun.

"Stay here, I'll get my superiors..." she said as she jumped out of the car and Gajeel nodded as he closed the door to the black car. Lily gave her a short wave and she smiled, a small, unconvincing smile as she ran towards the old sewer entrance of an old city. She climbed inside the pipe and began walking down the echoing tunnels, turning and twisting endlessly in the maze before she got to a gate.

"Who's there!?" A loud and booming voice yelled out as a torch was shone on her and she groaned at the brightness.

"Elfman, it's me... Levy!" She answered and the light was lowered so she could see his shocked and excited face. He was so tall he was almost touching the ceiling and his white hair had began to grow past his shoulders. The large man wasted no time in unlocking the gate and enveloping her in a large, bone crushing hug that she gladly returned.

"Everyone thought you were dead, Lucy hasn't come out of her room in two days, master has been frantic and trying to make plans to save you!" He exclaimed and he set her back down on the floor as she nodded.

"I need to see him, I have some news and it's not good!" She explained and he nodded, letting her in, locking the gate behind them as she waved him off and began running towards the deepest part of the old sewers, people gasped as she ran past and she waved at her shocked team mates who began running after her for answers.

"Levy, what happened, we thought he'd killed you, are you okay, did he bite you!?" Natsu exclaimed as he jogged beside her and she nodded.

"He did bite me but listen, right now we have to find the master!" She told him and he nodded as he steered her down the next left towards the dinner section of the underground. They burst through the metal gates like bats out of hell and everyone in the hall went silent as she panted, looking around to find the master in the corner of the room with Erza, a red haired, amazing fighter... also an ex-feeder. "Master!" Levy shouted with glee as she began running towards him and he looked up from the table that had stacks of paper on it. His eyes widened in shock and happiness as a large smile formed on his old face.

"Levy, child... my child we... we thought you'd been killed!" He shouted as he ran towards her and enveloped her in a large hug, too strong for such an old man and she returned it happily. She hated the fact that she'd be the bearer of bad news but they had no time to rejoice.

"Master... it's Zeref... he's found a new source of blood... he want's to kill all of the humans... he want's to wipe us out!" She panted and he blinked at her in confusion.

"What are you saying my dear?!" He asked in a worried voice and she took a moment to catch her breath before answering.

"The vampire that captured me... he's... he _was_ the captain of the shadow gang... he used me as a feeder when I woke up but then he had to take off to some meeting... when he came back he was angry and told me that Zeref had his best researchers make a new synthetic type of blood that would replace humans... they want to kill us all... even humans in the farms...!" She explained in a frantic voice that was shaking lightly and the master glared at her, not angrily but worriedly.

"And how did you get out... Levy... please don't tell me... you brought them here!?" He shouted and she flinched.

"I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't take the risk that Zeref is going to kill every last human... they're willing to fight with us... to end Zerefs reign... master... I know how stupid it sounds but can we gamble with the fact that it is most likely true... we know Zeref is evil and hates humans, what better way to wipe us out that make a substitute for out blood is there?!" She yelled, trying to push them and he stood, tapping his chin with a worried look on his face.

"How many are out there?" He asked.

"Five... see why would they come here outnumbered and out gunned unless it was true... master, believe me, I don't trust them as far as I can spit but we can't take the chance that Zeref isn't doing such a thing?!" She exclaimed and he only nodded.

"Take me and Erza to them... I want to hear it from them..." the master said darkly and she gulped with a nod as Erza picked up the kitana from the table with deadly intent. Levy said nothing more and turned, seeing the angry, confused and scared faces of all the people around her, she gulped, feeling like she had betrayed everyone. It was like the walk of shame as she lead them back through the maze of tunnels until they got to the gate and Elfman unlocked it. The walk was so silent you could hear a pin drop and she jumped down the entrance of the sewers, the car was still under the tree and the sun was almost coming up but she could see Gajeel stood against the bark of the tree, facing the purple and light blue sky.

"Gajeel!" She shouted and he turned, seeing her and both the master and Erza walking up to them, once they were all in front of each other, Gajeel banged on the car for all the men to get out. When she was about to talk she heard Erza gasp and there was the thunk of her sword hitting the floor, she turned to see her holding her mouth and staring at one of the vampires.

"J-Jellal...?" The red haired woman stuttered and Levys almost choked, Erza was never like this, she was always so confident and strong but in that moment... she looked weak and helpless. Levy looked at the Vampire who she had named, Jellal. He was tall, maybe the same height as Gajeel, just as toned and he had dark blue hair with a red tattoo on his right eye.

"Er...za...?" The vampire questioned and there was a moment of silence before Erza stepped towards him slowly... he stepped towards her as everyone watched the reunion, not knowing how they knew each other. Erza touched his cheek and he grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her into a large hug, Levy heard Erza sniffle and she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"They told me you... you where dead... they told me you didn't make it out!" Erza sobbed and clutched him tighter as he kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"I did make it out... but not alive, Erza..." he answered in a sad and shameful tone, Erza stepped back but not out of his embrace and stared into his eyes.

"I don't care... I don't care that you're a vampire... you're alive... that's what matters... please... tell me you're here to help us... you're not going to betray us are you?!" She questioned and he smiled as he wiped away a tear from her eye.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I only want to help... I don't condone what Zeref is doing and he has to be stopped..." he answered and Erza nodded as she wiped her eyes and stepped back, composing herself to glare at the other vampires.

"You... I trust, Jellal... but these men... I don't trust them... especially... the one known as Gajeel who both kidnapped and attacked Levy!" She growled in a deadly voice and even Levy shuddered, she looked to Gajeel who was smirking mischievously.

"It was all in good fun, I brought her back didn't I... and I'm helping you out, that counts for something!" He chuckled and Erza picked up her sword, within a heartbeat she had it as his throat and he was still, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Erza, stop it, now is not the time to be fighting... at least not with them!" Levy shouted and Erza glared at her like an angry mother, the sword was pressing so deep at his skin that it was gently cutting him, smooth droplets of blood slipped down his neck. Levy stepped forwards and put her hand on Erzas arms with a gentle smile. "I'm fine, I promise..." she assured her and Erza growled before letting him go, slamming him against the bark of the tree for good measure. "And you, stop antagonising her!" She snapped at Gajeel who slipped his finger across the blood of his neck and licked it off, making her shiver and almost gag at him drinking his own blood.

"Right, Gajeel... tell me what you told Levy, I want to hear it from your mouth, then and only then will I know you're telling the truth..." the master said, who had been silent this whole time and Levy watched as Gajeel sighed.

"My... Acnologia, one of my makers most loyal servants... he told me that Zeref has made a new blood source and plans on killing all of the humans... some of us vampires don't want this blood and would gladly live in a world of peace again but some don't, if we don't work together then... your kind will die..." he explained and Levy turned to the master who was staring at him closely, squinting at him while he was in deep thought.

"I believe you..." he finally said and Levy sighed in relief. "What are you going to do for feeders?" The master questioned and Levy blinked at the sudden question.

"I'll be Jellals feeder!" Erza blurted out and then blushed as Jellal smiled... a slightly happy and loving smile making Levy smile at the cuteness.

"I'll keep feeding off of the shorty..." Gajeel answered and Levy glared up at him but realised that he'd have to take a more unwilling and scared feeder if she said no.

"I guess I'm okay with that, but what about Lily and the other two?" Levy asked and Lily coughed to speak, making everyone turn to him.

"I have a feeder called Shagotte... she's in a small resistance called the Exceeds..." and Levys jaw dropped, she knew of that band... they collected mostly young children but... to know that she was Lilys feeder felt like such a scandal.

"You never told me this!" Gajeel huffed and looked like a scorned child as Lily chuckled.

"You never asked sir, and plus, having a feeder from a resistance and planning on treason isn't a topic you bring up with your captain!" He answered and Gajeel shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"What about these two vampires?" The master asked and Levy stared at the vampires she had identified as Cobra, a dark skinned, purple haired vampire with an unruly scowl on his face and then... there was Zancrow, she didn't trust him at all, he had a crazed look on his face, like a rabid dog. He had crimson eyes and long, blonde hair that fell much like Gajeels only messier and he was well built under his white shirt. "No matter, we'll find you willing feeders but for now, let us go inside to talk, the sun is coming up..." he said and turned to start walking, Levy was about to follow when Gajeel grabbed her by the arm and she glared up at him.

"Thank you... for trusting me..." he said and she blinked... it was so sudden that she didn't feel it at first until he was moving back and she touched her lips. He... he kissed her, a sweet, gentle kiss that made her heart race and she felt her cheeks flare up as she stuttered.

"D-don't mention it!" She squeaked and he grinned, making her pout and she started speed walking towards the group, what was all that about?... unknown to her it was the first kiss towards changing the world...


	5. Chapter 5

**One kiss at a time**

 **By: Zombie angel**

 **Chapter five: Trust?...**

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, except the name Siva, in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, anyways, here is my first, proper, multi chapter story, hope you like it and don't forget to review :3 photo by an artist called Blanania.

* * *

"This is such a bad idea... why would you even bring them here!?" Natsu hissed angrily in her ear and Levy flinched at the sudden voice before turning to him. They were currently in the masters quarters, vampires and all surrounded by the most elite of the resistance. The room was more of an escape route to the surface, it was a tall, circular room with a gate that stopped other people from coming in and it lead at least twenty feet up. It only had one desk in and a punch of books stacked in piles at a makeshift corner, there was papers scattered around the desk, blueprints, plans, things like that, ways to get into the farms.

Guildartz, one of the oldest in the group, experience mainly with explosives but he packed one hell of a punch without them stood next to the books. Erza was stood next to the master at his desk, never leaving his side, she was the best at handling swords, knives, close up weapons, she had been imprisoned as a feeder when she was a child and studied the vampires, learned their routines, until she was old enough to successfully take them out one by one. She was rescued when the building caught fire due to Guildartz exploding it, though he had accidentally caught one of her eyes but they cut out a vampires one and the blood caused her to heal, made her a little faster than most and a little stronger, though she never had the craving for blood. Then there was Elfman and his sister, Lisanna, they had another sister, Mira... but she was taken long ago, those two were almost inseparable and together they were like animals, Lisanna had a pet raven that would fly around and such, scouting for vampires days at a time, they were stood like guards at the gate. After that there was Natsu, a hyperactive, pyromaniac who's favourite weapon was a flame thrower of UV bullets, he was stood like a guard next to Levy. Gray... he used a weapon called frost bite, it was a shot gun but when the bullets hit the vampire, it would freeze them from the inside out, hence the name, he was the other side of her. Lucy, she was like a master pick locker, there wasn't a lock she couldn't open,no matter the means, if it was eye recognition... well it was never pretty, the same as DNA locks, she was stood behind Levy, her arms on her shoulders as she leaned on her. When she'd found out Levy was alive, she came running out like she had a rocket up her butt and she almost crushed the life out of the little bluenette, sobbing and laughing with glee.

"Well... no one is asking you to like it and I brought them here to save us... if the master trusts him then that should count for something!" She snapped back and he huffed, Natsu wasn't very forgiving of those who hurt his friends, that's why he was sticking so close to her, he didn't want Gajeel to hurt her again.

"Right, so as you know, these men are the ones who kidnapped and in Gajeels case... attacked Levy but, as of now, that is in the past, we have reason to believe that Zeref has created a new blood source and is planning on wiping us out... now I know that it is far fetched and you don't have to like it but these men are here to help us... to help save us!" The master said confidently and there was a few angry and unsure whispers around the group as the six vampires stood behind the old man, Gajeel smirking right at her and she instantly looked away. Why had he kissed her? What was the meaning of it? A simple thank you was suffice, why the sudden, affectionate gesture? It threw her so much it was unreal and she could still fell the softness of his lips on hers. God she had to stop thinking about it or she was going to go insane!

"And what if these leeches attempt to kill one of our own?!" Gray exclaimed and there was a long silence as the master turned to the vampires.

"Then we kill them... and make do on our own..." he answered to which everyone seemed to agree. It seemed that to trust each other there had to be a mutual understanding on both parts about the consequences of putting anybody in the different parties in danger.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, we need a plan, we need men and we need fire power, we can't do this with a handful of vampires and about thirty people, they are going to come at us full force!" Gajeel stated and everyone looked up at him, most were glaring at him for what he had done but he paid them no attention.

"I couldn't agree more... I'll have my men contact our fellow bands, as for your side... I'm not sure how to help you..." the master said and Gajeel nodded, Levy couldn't take her eyes off of him, he wasn't even looking at her yet she felt so drawn in by him as he spoke.

"I have men... not many of us, maybe less than half will be willing to help... but it's better than nothing, Lily, take Zancrow at dusk and go to the west, get all the men you can gather, Cobra, you do the same in the north, we have none in the eastern region and this is all we could bring from out southern line, the rest are too... cowardice!" He growled out, his voice was so confident, so unwavering and loud, he didn't seem like the enemy in that moment, he seemed like a leader, like someone who genuinely wanted to help.

"You seem to have everything figured out... right, once we have all our troops rallied, we'll start a strategy plan, Levy, you and Freed will be our main priorities for this but I know that the Exceed band have Samuel, the others must have their own strategists so once your together we should have a full proof plan of action... for now, you must rest, you've come a long way, I guess we can bunk you with your feeders, it would be more suitable than leaving you around civilians" the master explained and Levy nodded as Gajeel looked up at her. He seemed quite surprised that she was needed but she didn't take offence... mostly... . Not many people saw her as a fighter because she was small, she stood under five foot and was quite slim, other than her amazing hips everything else was petite and in most ways she looked like a child. Everyone began filtering out of the cramped room, the others flanked Levy, keeping Gajeel away from her, despite that she'd have to share a room with him.

"Hey, shorty, don't I need to be with you, where you going?!" Gajeel exclaimed as she was practically thrown out of the gate by Lucy who whipped around quicker than Levy could blink. Everyone gasped as her fist connected with the large vampires Jaw, the crack echoing through the tunnel.

"Lucy, what do you think you're doing!?" The master yelled angrily and Levy stared in horror and... well surprise as Gajeel rubbed his jaw.

"What is with you girls and the jaw!?" Gajeel yelled in a mocked, hurt and amusement as Lucy scowled up at him. Her whole body was shaking with rage and her breaths shaking.

"That was for taking Levy, this is for hurting her!" She snapped, her voice clipped and full of hate as she pulled out her small, letter opening knife and Levy winced as she thrust it in to Gajeels throat. He didn't even fight back but groaned in pain as the blade sank deep into his skin. His men were sniggering, Lily tried to hide his amused smile and failed miserably.

"Okay... I deserved that..." he croaked and blood began to soak his shirt as he slowly pulled out the blade, handing it back to Lucy who cautiously took it and Levy smiled. He was trying to gain their trust by not fighting back... she was impressed, by the punch or him... she couldn't quite decide.

"If you ever... ever hurt her again... accidentally or otherwise... then I will kill you... that I promise!" Lucy hissed and he nodded as he gave her a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Got it, princess, no hurting short stack... but... I'm gonna' hurt her when I feed..." he grinned and Levy almost face palmed as Lucy smacked him in the face again. "Ow... what was that for!?" He exclaimed and Levy sighed as she walked up to him.

"Not many people find your jokes amusing so give it up, Lucy, please stop hitting him, we kind of need him not in a coma if Zerefs men arrive..." Levy sighed and Lucy rolled her head on her shoulder as if to calm herself. She looked completely out of it, she looked pale, her golden hair was all over the place and she was only in a pair of sweat pants, some slip on shoes and a black vest top, she looked like she'd been crying for days and Levy felt her heart sink. "Look, I need some sleep so why don't you go rest, take a bath for god sake and I'll see you in a few hours, maybe I can read a few more chapters of your book..." Levy smiled and Lucy slowly relaxed before nodding and Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in to a hug as they walked off. Cobra was being led away by a girl called Kinana, she had agreed to be his feeder and Zancrow, well he was content feeding off of a girl called Siva... a quite, she girl who had past experience being a feeder and was sort of emotionless about it. Once most of them had gone, the only ones being left were Elfman, Lily, Gajeel and Levy though Elfman and Lily were talking ahead of them, she smacked Gajeel across his bicep harshly.

"What have I done now!?" He yelled with a grin and she huffed as she shook her head, it was going to be like looking after a child with him, she could tell.

"You have to be more respectful, a lot of people have lost people because of your kind... because of you... they don't take kindly to one of their own being hurt... most of us have watched our friends die, some of us have had to made hard choices... like leaving their sister... picking between people, children... you don't know what it's like... living like this everyday, knowing that there's a chance that one day you'll leave and never come back..." she told him, looking straight at Elfman who was smiling at Lily but she could see the sadness hidden behind the mask. He blamed himself for his sister being captured, he felt guilty for leaving her, he wished it had been him but at the end of the day, he couldn't change the outcome. "Some of us have know each other for years, we have bonds, we're a family and it's hard to lose someone, to see someone get hurt and knowing you could have done something about it, that's why we want to change this... we're a new generation now, if vampires want us to live in fear then yes, we fear you... but we can't live in fear if we're not living..." she said and looked up at him. He was staring at her, his eyes glaring but not in anger or confusion, there was an almost, admiration in his eyes that made her feel proud.

"That's one hell of a speech little one... but I gotta say... I lied when I said that we took over humans because you were taking liberties... I needed an excuse to justify what we did... I've had humans do some fucked up shit to me in the past, that's why I hated them... but Zeref was the one who wanted you out of the picture, he despised everything you were, you had life... you were living yet you threw it away in endless wars... he hated that you took it for granted so he took that away... " Gajeel explained and she blinked at his words, he seemed... desperate... desperate for her to trust him.

"Well we're a new age, we value lives, we value our lives... we're not going to throw it away, doesn't he see that...?" She questioned and Gajeel shook his head.

"He's blinded by hatred and power, being able to control humans, it's like a drug to him... plus, he's just evil anyway... trust me..." Gajeel answered and Levy nodded, that she could believe. They turned to the living quarters and she opened the gate to her room, turning down the last tunnel to a large, cube shaped pit with a mattress and blankets, there was a light in the centre of the room and in the corner was a chest that had all of her clothes in but stuck to the lid was a bunch of weapons. There was another gate that was were all her books and plans were stored and she began to move them out to place at the foot of the mattress. "This place is awful, I can't believe you sleep here!" Gajeel said in slight disgust and Levy scoffed.

"The surface is to risky heat sensing software would detect us, under hear we are shielded by layers of metal and brick, plus, it keeps us safe from storms and such, all the buildings outside have been left to the elements so long that they aren't safe so suck it up sweet cheeks, you're not in vampire haven any more!" She laughed as she stretched and went towards the mattress, never in her whole life had she been so happy to see that flat, stained, solid cushion.

"So... am I jumping into bed with you, gotta' say I don't mind but you're moving fast little one?" He smirked and Levy glared up at him as she pulled out a blanket from the bed and threw it at him, he caught it with a laugh.

"No, you're sleeping in there, away from me!" She grumbled and he chuckled as he shook his head and walked towards the gate, sitting down inside the small box that he could barley stretch in. Once he was laid down, Levy shut the gate and put the padlock on, the key was in her chest but she was sure he could get out anyway.

"Is that really necessary, I can get out?" He asked and she smiled a bitchy smile, she would at least get a warning if he was breaking out so she did it as more of a precaution.

"Oh well, go to sleep and don't come out until I'm awake and considering you bit me twice, I'd say it's definitely necessary!" She spat as she turned and laid down on her stiff as a board mattress, covering herself with the blanket and closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams shorty..." she heard him say but didn't answer and she rolled over, refusing to face the gate and slowly... began drifting to sleep... .


	6. Chapter 6

**One kiss at a time**

 **By: Zombie angel**

 **Chapter six: Gajeel, mother fucking, Redfox**

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, except the name Siva, in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, anyways, here is my first, proper, multi chapter story, hope you like it and don't forget to review :3 photo by an artist called Blanania.

* * *

Levy yawned, her eyes refusing to open and she snuggled up inside her blankets, she didn't want to get up yet, plus she could hear _him_ wandering around, not quite sure what he was doing though. When it went quiet, the hairs on the back of her neck stood us and she opened her eyes, slowly, she slid her hand under the mattress, feeling around for the hilt of the knife. It skidded against the floor as her fingers brushed it and she tensed but there was no movement, she pulled it out from under the bed and whirled around, the blade touching his neck and he grinned.

"So you are awake, shorty... cause I'm getting hungry..." he said and she stared into his red eyes before remembering what he'd used on her the past times. She quickly looked away, not removing the knife as she glared at the blankets.

"Then why didn't you just feed while I was sleeping...?" She questioned and he made a disgusted noise as he removed the knife, sliding her hand away.

"Because I like it when you're awake, you fight, your blood is full of life..." he said and she huffed, he had such a strange way of explaining it that made her feel... excited and she blinked up at him for a split second before she yanked down the side of his green shirt. Exposing the skin of her neck, she hated having to give him blood but she didn't want someone else to do it, plus he specifically wanted her... she didn't know why, plus... she was beginning to almost... like it.

"Just get it over with..." she mumbled, her hazel eyes closing and turning away, her breath began to hitch as she felt his lips on her skin. His touch made her shiver and he chuckled as he held the side of her face, licking her up her neck to her jaw and she bit her lip. He began kissing her skin, softly, gently, deeply and she whimpered, why wouldn't he just bite her already? It was like he read her thoughts and she felt his teeth slide against her skin, cutting it gently and she hissed as it began to burn, his mouth opened wider, his fangs began to pierce her neck when someone burst into the room.

"Levy... it's, it's Siva... she, she's dead!" Lily yelled and Levy blinked up at him, Gajeel instantly set her free and she stood up abruptly.

"What... how, who... Zancrow...!?" She growled, she knew they couldn't trust him and Gajeel snarled as he stood up.

"Have Jellal and Cobra search the tunnels for him, me and you will take the surface, he won't have gone far, the sun is still up, grab your cloak!" Gajeel snapped and Lily ran out, gone within the blink of an eye. She was so angry with herself, of course he would do that, he looked like a caged animal, this was like a buffet for him, they had to find him... fast.

"I'm coming with you, the master will have already taken safety measures and gotten everyone into the hall and locked it off, the elites will handle him should he try to get to the civilians" Levy said and Gajeel stared down at her with a stern look.

"You are not, you don't know what Zancrow is like, he doesn't even drink people, he just kills them, I'm not putting you in harms way!" He snapped and she pouted angrily at him.

"I can take care of myself, I'm coming with you, how do I know this wasn't your plan all along!?" She argued and he opened his mouth then snapped it shut.

"Fine but you do not leave my side, I mean it!" He growled and she grinned triumphantly as he bent down, rummaging through his own bag as Levy walked over to her chest. She kept her back to him as she pulled out a black vest like top that had a long, black collar, much like a turtle neck only it stuck to her skin. Levy wasted no time in being self concious as she pluck off the now, slightly blood stained top and pulled the other over her head. She grabbed her crimson, denim shorts and a pair of black leggings, throwing them on quickly and she threw on her mid shin length, creamy boots. When she turned, Gajeel was gawking at her and she blushed but clapped her hands to capture his attention.

"We don't have time for your perverted tendencies, we have a rogue vampire to hunt!" She yelled at him and he blinked, covering his mouth as he coughed and she could see the slight blush that stained his cheeks.

"Y-yeah... sorry" he mumbled as he clasped a black cloak around his neck and she lead them both out, the guards were leading civilians towards the dinner hall, the opposite direction that Gajeel and Levy were pushing themselves towards. Levy dodged and forced her way threw the crowd towards the gates where Elfman would be, probably now with Lisanna, eventually they managed to pry themselves free of the panicking innocents and Levy gasped, feeling more than claustrophobic. She'd never felt so happy to see that rusty old gate with Elfman, Lisanna and Lily all stood by it, Elfman said nothing and Lisanna only smiled at her as they opened the gate and let the trio past. Her hazel eyes caught sight of Gajeels determined and seething face as they turned and twisted in the maze of tunnels before reaching the light. Lily and Gajeel both put there hoods up despite the fact that it was raining, the beats of rain drops echoed inside the tunnels and she took a deep breath before stepping out.

"He left... he's inside the city... his scent is still strong" Lily said and she yelped as Gajeel picked her up with one arm, grinning down at her as he held her to his solid chest, despite him being... undead, he was surprisingly warm.

"We'll move faster this way..." he smirked and Levy almost screamed at the sudden speed, it felt like she was on a motorbike going down the highway at top speed. She felt like she was going to puke as he set her down on solid ground and she bit back the urge to kiss the floor. Levy wiped away the droplets of water from her face and looked around, they were in the middle of the city that had been taken over by nature. The things she'd been told as sky scrapers were rotting and vines, moss, even some trees were growing through the concrete. It must have been beautiful when it was full of life... now it looked dead, the elements had worn it away and mother nature was creating a home inside the skeletal buildings, it sounded slightly... morbid but in the rain, in the pouring rain it looked... wondrous, she longed to explore it but with the vampires it was just to dangerous.

"I can only direct his scent from either north or east, we should split up to find him" Lily stated and Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"My and shorty will go east, you go north, if you find him... kill him!" Gajeel growled and Lily only grinned as if he had been waiting for such a moment before he dashed off and Levy trailed after Gajeel with a light jog. They said nothing as they waked, only listening, looking and in Gajeels case, smelling for the rogue vampire, nothing but the sound of the rain could be heard and the wind whistling through the buildings that creaked around them. There was a crack and Levy jumped as on of the buildings foundations collapsed, the ceiling falling through due to the weight of the water and Gajeel instantly held out his hands to shield her. "Stay close..., he's somewhere around here, I can smell him..." Gajeel said in a low voice and Levy nodded, grabbing his arm as they walked. Her heart was beating like a jack hammer in her chest, out of the fact that she was hunting a vampire with a vampire of because he attempted to save her, she was unsure.

"What will you do once we find him?" Levy asked out of curiosity and Gajeel looked down at her for a second with a ferocious look in his eyes.

"Kill him, I told him that should he back out, I'd kill him but he also killed one of yours after you took us in out of trust... he needs to die!" Gajeel snarled and she gulped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, cap'n that hurts... they're only lowly humans after all... hehe!" She heard a happy and amused voice laugh from behind her and she whirled round to see Zancrow smirking behind them. His skin was smoking but not burning due to the sun not being out and he had blood stains all over his shirt and hands.

"You traitor, if you were only going to do this then why did you come!?" Gajeel snapped, moving Levy behind him and she glared over at the blond vampire.

"Cause they're humans, they should be gone, this is our world now and as far as I see it... your just like them..." Zancrow growled back and Levy gasped as she almost fell forward, Gajeel had ran at Zancrow so fast that she almost slipped and she watched as Gajeel slammed his fist square into Zancrows face. He catapulted backwards at the force, slamming into a building that collapsed under him, Levy almost couldn't keep up as the two began to fight, Zancrow returning every blow but with a sadistic grin. They were both on another level to the kind of vampires she was use to fighting, was this because they were from the shadow gang? She stood, watching in awe at their strength as rain beat down on her, soaking her completely but she was too preoccupied to care.

"Gajeel...!" Levy yelled as Zancrow picked up a huge, iron beam from near by rubble, Gajeel didn't have time to defend himself as Zancrow hit him with it, the way you would swing a golf club. Gajeel flew back with a groan, landing a couple of feet from Levy who scuttled toward him. Zancrow apparently had other plans and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, lifting her up as he stomped on Gajeels chest, the iron beam high in the air.

"Sorry, cap'n but weak vampires like you don't belong in this world!" The blond growled out and Levy yelled as she scratched at his hands, punching and kicking him but it was like a bug to a giant. "Don't worry little blue, once he's dead, I'll kill you too hehe!" He laughed and Levy stared down at Gajeel, he was looking up at her, puffed out and weak, that's right, he hadn't had time to feed from her. She had to think fast as Zancrow savoured the moment of power over his superior. Without a second thought the thrust her wrist in front of Zancrow, making him growl and she screamed as he bit her out of annoyance. His bite didn't burn like Gajeels did, his felt like someone was slowly trying to cut away her hand, making tears stream down her face as she ripped her arm away. He had no time to notice what was going on as she hovered her hand over Gajeels mouth and the droplets of blood touched his lips. His eyes began glowing with anger and hatred as he licked his lips and opened his mouth, taking in more of her blood until he had enough strength to grab Zancrows leg. Zancrow blinked in shock and screamed as Gajeel twisted his leg until there was a profound crack that made Levy want to gag. The blond vampire dropped her and she yelled as she landed on her knees and stared up at Gajeel who had discarded his cloak, his skin was smoking as he glared down at Zancrow.

"How dare you touch her...!" He growled in the most dark and deep voice that she shivered and Zancrow hissed as he stared up at Gajeel.

"She's a fucking human... she isn't worthy of life, none of them are!" Zancrow yelled back, his crimson eyes full of confusion and rage as Gajeel picked him up by his throat.

"And who are you to say so... who is Zeref to say so, you do not get to dictate who lives and dies... not any more!?" Gajeel snapped crushing Zancrows windpipe as Levy looked on in horror at the drawn out violence. Lily came running down the street and in a second was at Levys side, she flinched as he took her bitten wrist in his hand as inspected it.

"Wh-who... are you... to... say... we can't!?" Zancrow argued and Gajeel smirked evilly as he thrust his hand into the blonds chest. Levys eyes widened as blood came thrusting from his back and Gajeels hand appeared, clutching his white, dead heart.

"I'm Gajeel, mother fucking, Redfox, captain of the Phantom platoons Shadow gang and Zerefs first turned... cunt, don't you fucking forget it!" He smirked and pulled the heart out as he dropped Zancrow who began gasping and smoke was coming from his eyes and mouth. He began screaming as his flesh blistered and burnt until it exploded and Levy flinched, she felt so sickened, so... so happy.

"Wow... captain... that was... brutal and badass...!" Lily laughed and Gajeel picked up his cloak as he grinned and nodded, Levy was completely speechless and she watched, unable to say a word as Gajeel bent down an inspected her wrist.

"He only broke the skin, you're not going to die, lets get back and tell the master..." he said and Levy only nodded as he picked her up, bridal style this time and within about three second they were at the entrance of the sewers again.

"W-wait... Lily, you go on ahead... I need to speak with Gajeel..." she squeaked and Lily turned with a curious brow raise but did as she asked as Gajeel put her down. When she looked back up at Gajeel he had a nervous look in his red eyes and she stood up on her tip toes, her hand touching his cheek. She could only just reach his jaw and placed a gentle kiss on it before smiling up at his shocked and blushing face. "Thank you..." she whispered and headed inside, leaving him confused and slightly dazed at the entrance before he smiled and followed her...


End file.
